Girl-Stealer!
by Zippy Zapmeister
Summary: Henry falls in love...but what will happen when the same girl has a crush on Spencer!


**AN: I hate fluff, but I was bored. Really.**

"Mommy? I'm going outside!" Henry dashes out the door.

Spencer grins, and JJ gives him a curious look."What's so funny?"

"Just look out the window," Reid cackles, and JJ instantly knew something was up.

JJ cracks the window so she can hear, then opens the blinds just a bit.

Her mouth drops open.

"You're catching flies, there, JJ." Reid jokes, but JJ was in no mood for play.

"Is that _Henry?_ With a _girl?_" She peers at the blonde-headed boy with the auburn-haired girl. Is he serious?

"Yep. Just think about-" Reid starts, but JJ interrupts him.

"Shush!" JJ hisses."I can't hear."

"Mandy, you're my number one girl," Henry says, hiding something behind his back."I got you a flower!" Henry brandishes out a dandelion from behind his back and holds it out towards the two-braided girl.

The girl giggles and blows on the dandelion. Henry giggles too.

"Listen close, JJ," Reid whispers,"This part is going to be hilarious."

JJ puts her ear closer to the glass.

"You wanna go play Transformers?!" Henry says, grinning.

Reid bursts out laughing and JJ turns pink. "Number one girl"? Who does this girl think she is?

"Sure! Do you have Starscream?"

"You bet I do! Come on, I'll show you my room."

Reid is still laughing, and JJ hushes him, rushing to the couch and grabbing the remote. She turns on the television and stares blankly at it, and Reid buries his nose in his book.

Henry opens the door, "Amanda, this is my mom and my best buddy Spencer. Mommy, me and Mandy are going up to my room to play Transformers."

Amanda blurts out,"Hi, Mr. Spencer," blushing.

"Um...hi. You can call me Spencer, if you want." Reid says, peeking out from over his book.

"Okay, um, Spencer!"

"'Kay, Mandy, let's go play. Ladies choose first!"

Amanda gives a nod and bounds up the stairs after Henry. After Henry closes the door, JJ mumbles,"Number one girl, huh? Wow. He kicked me to the curb." She mindlessly flicks through channels while Reid tries not to wet himself from laughing so hard.

xXxXx

Henry runs, huffing and puffing, up to Amanda's door. Hopefully, Amanda can come outside today. He goes to knock on Amanda's door, but stops when he hears giggling. That was Amanda's unmistakable giggle. He drops his fist to his side, sticking his tongue out to the side and turning to where he heard it from. He tunes in to the conversation between Amanda and Cindy.

"...and wow, Cindy, he said I could call him Spencer and everything! He's super cute and Henry said he's a _doctor!_"

"Wowie! He must be really smart!"

"Yeah! He reads a lot of books! Maybe one day, when I grow up, I'll marry him..." Amanda says, braids swinging as she walks with her friend.

Henry's bottom lip quivers. Could it be?

He had heard enough. He runs all the way back down the sidewalk, up the porch stairs, and into his house. He spots Spencer on the couch, his arm around his mother. How dare he! What a girl-stealer! First the love of his life, then his own mommy!

"Get out of my house! This is all your fault! I hate you and I never want to see you again! Drop dead!" Henry stomps up the stairs. Before getting to the top, Henry stops and says to his godfather,"And get off of my mommy!" Spencer, shocked, withdraws his arm and slides to the other end of the couch. Henry runs into his room.

"Spencer, get back over here. I don't know what's gotten into him. Let me go see what's wrong." JJ frowns.

Reid shrugs, JJ bounding up the stairs and opening Henry's door.

"Sweetie? What's wrong?" JJ says softly, sitting next to him on his bed and stroking his hair.

"Spencer stole Amanda from me. She said one day her and Spencer will get married. It's not fair!" Henry buries his face in his pillow, JJ trying not to laugh. All this over a five-year-old girl with braids?

"Oh, Henry." She chuckles."Spencer didn't do anything wrong. Is it his fault that she said that?"

"Yes!" Henry said, muffled in the pillow."He didn't have to be a doctor or a genius or really...'cute'!" JJ purses her lips to keep from laughing out loud.

"If he wasn't any of those things, _you _wouldn't be as smart as you are, now would you?"

Henry stays quiet, then says,"Will Spencer forgive me, though?" JJ pats his back and says,"Of course."

Henry sighs, then stands and slowly walks down the stairs, plopping next to Spencer on the couch.


End file.
